Savory Soup
by SeregonSilivren
Summary: Hey guys hope you like this series of episodes involving my favorite soup and of course Inuyasha, Kagome, and Lord Sesshoumaru.
**MISO ONE**

Hey guys hope you like this series of episodes involving my favorite soup and of course Inuyasha, Kagome, and Lord Sesshoumaru.

Don't forget reviews are a highly acceptable form of praise.

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and story belongs to **Rumiko Takahashi** , this is just a fan fic.

It was a cold day as Inuyasha and the gang set off at the base of a mountain chain, making their way to a village in search of the jewel shards. Everyone was cold and by noon no one wanted to walk any further. Kagome was at the point of no return when it came to the rumbling of her stomach. They had ran out of ramen a week ago and the only thing left was rice and dried meat, and for dessert sometimes she would mix a little jam into her rice for Shippo. The gang was living rough. Inuyasha called halt and, for once, he advised to set up camp early because it seemed like a storm was brewing.

Half way through steaming the rice and boiling the meat, Kagome felt a tug at the edge of her senses, and sure enough Inuyasha started raging about evil bastard half-brothers. Well it looked like Sesshoumaru was coming to pay a visit. Now a truce had been evoked some odd months back and though they were not friends per se, the inu brothers were getting along, if by not killing themselves at every meeting was getting along.

Sesshoumaru strode into camp and bubbly Rin scampered into camp as well and bee-lined it straight towards Kagome and Shippo for some well deserved hugs and kisses. Kagome started digging in her bag to find her gift to Rin that she had been carrying for over a month. It was a handmade yarn doll that could easily be washed and had cute black button eyes and navy blue hair. Kagome had cheekily added some thin magenta stripes to the face and arms in hopes of giving the doll a resemblance to Sesshoumaru because she thought that Rin would love _that_ part. Of course as she found the doll in the bag, she also noticed that she had put in an emergency rations bag.

Oh Kami, there was a bar of chocolate (with warning signs of cross and bones over a puppy's face), three emergency feminine napkins, and three packs of Kagome's comfort food—miso soup. Kagome sighed. She would save the chocolate for later, but she really wanted some rice and miso right now. She was starving and plus she could share a new food with Rin.

She decided to take half of the chocolate for the kids and one packet of miso and headed back towards camp with the rag doll in tow. Of course Rin was more than pleased at the doll and proudly showed Jaken and Lord Sesshoumaru her newest acquisition and how the doll had stripes just like her Lord. Jaken launched a speech about disrespectful human females and Sesshoumaru just eyed the doll with faint curiosity.

Kagome set about making the miso soup and finishing up the rice so that she could pour the soup on top and let the favors mix. This was her version of chicken noodle soup that she had had when hanging out at the hospital after a bad fall in the feudal era. One of the nurses in Tokyo had just finished a tour in America and was trying out the English version of sick comfort food. It was okay but the noodles didn't soak up the favoring as well as rice, so Kagome did a few modifications.

The soup was bubbling along and almost ready when everyone started gathering around for a small bowl, except Inuyasha. He refused to eat anything that wasn't meat, ramen, or sweets so the gang didn't have to worry about sharing with him. However, Kagome didn't expect to hear the words that passed Sesshoumaru's hard mouth.

"Miko, what is it that you make? The smell is unique."

Kagome turned wide, shocked eyes to the daiyokai as if he had grew another head. Did he just ask me a question she thought as her mind slowly processed that what could only be described as an off-handed request for some soup.

"Hai! Lord Sesshoumaru it is called miso soup. I would be happy to let you try some and see if it suits your palette," Kagome chirped grinning like a fool at the fact that Sesshoumaru was about to eat her cooking.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru held out his hand and gently gripped her small ceramic bowl causing tiny clicks with his claws. He inspected the design on the side of the bowl; there were little rabbits hopping over white sakura on a pale-blue background. It was quite elegant and the soup did smell heavenly. The miko handled him a bamboo spoon and sat back waiting for him to take a spoonful. Sesshoumaru blinked and lifted the spoon to his mouth. He paused and surveyed the camp; every eye was fixed upon him and it was as quiet as the dead of night. It seemed like the miko, Rin, and his half-brother were all holding their breath waiting for him to eat. Sesshoumaru grunted and placed the spoon into his mouth.

Sesshoumaru's eyes slid closed as his mouth was hit but various new tastes and aromas. This was good, very good. He opened is eyes and finished eating the soup. Kagome beamed and went back to joyfully handling out soup to all the humans and surprisingly Inuyasha had his hand out for a bowl as well. Kagome snickered; apparently all that it took to get Inuyasha to do something was for is brother to do it first. Kagome was just putting the finally drops of the soup into her bowl when a clawed arm was extended in her peripheral view.

"Is there more miko?"

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and was surprised again that not only did the daiyokai like her miso soup, but he was coming back for seconds. She puffed her chest out a bit and smiled bright and wide, "Why Lord Sesshoumaru I can make another batch for you if you like? You can this bowl while I start another pot." Kagome quickly dumped the contents of her bowl into Sesshoumaru's bowl and quickly filled the pot with more water to boil.

Sesshoumaru retreated with his new booty and Kagome was happily cooking completely forgetting that she only had two packs left of the miso mix. As she finished the second pot and the others gathered around for seconds, she wondered what would happen if Sesshoumaru turned out to be like Inuyasha when it came to miso? Would she have to make ramen and miso runs when she went home? Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru who was now on his third bowl and and she frowned. With a small grunt she realized that this was exactly how it had began with Inuyasha and the ramen and realized a little to late that she had created a new monster.

Lord Sesshoumaru was finished with his third bowl of miso and was eyeballing the cooking pot to see if there was any remaining. The pot was empty and his eyes swung to the bowl in Kagome's hands. Kagome saw the gleam in his eyes and her eye widen with the realization that he might come for her bowl next. She quickly shoveled her soup into her mouth and gabbled everything down. Inuyasha noticed her wolfing down her soup and make a snide remark.

"Geez Kagome, you're one to talk about how I eat ramen. You're almost choking over there wolfing down that soup." Inuyasha yelped it up and barked a few more laughs.

Kagome was mortified but she didn't care. One look in Sesshoumaru's direction told her that had she not choked down that soup she would not have had it long anyway. Kagome silently coughed a bit more and moved back to her bag to securely hide the last miso pack in the depths of her backpack. She slide it beside the poisonous chocolate and hoped that she could hold on to her miso without some demon lord making off with it in the middle of the night.

 **Author's Note: Just a little bit of fun.**


End file.
